


How can you hate your hair?

by Phancipher



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: A love letter to Anne, Episode: I Protest Against Any Absolute Conclusion, Episode: The Determing Acts of her Life, Gen, It could be Reader/Anne or not, Love Poems, Poetry, Your decision, i was pretty mad in this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phancipher/pseuds/Phancipher
Summary: A love letter to Anne about her hair
Relationships: Anne Shirley/Reader
Kudos: 9





	How can you hate your hair?

To Anne  
to the wonderful read-headed Anne

How can you hate your hair?  
when it reminds me of the leaves in the woods when the passing of time makes present?

How can you hate your hair?  
when it warms my heart just like the fire in the winter?

How can you hate your hair?  
when it burns with the same passion as your imagination, your kindness, your bravery?

How can you hate your hair, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?  
when I crave for it to appear in front of my vision every morning?

How can you hate your hair?  
when it's yours?

When it's loved, actually.

-The Fox in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episodes "The Determining Acts of Her Life" and "I Protest Against Any Absolute Conclusion"


End file.
